Really?
by KSTapp
Summary: It was an innocent day out today and then they ran out of gas


Really?

While Emma and Killian were similar in a lot of ways, they were also very different. Emma liked zipping around in her yellow bug. Killian preferred the sea or walking. He said it was the free air and open spaces.

Compromise went a long way towards smooth sailing in their relationship. So when Killian suggested going on a picnic since he was beginning to get cabin fever from being stuck inside for the past week due to non-magical bad weather, Emma agreed. On the condition she drove them to their picnic spot.

It had started out well enough. Henry was spending the day with Regina on Operation Mongoose. Killian had sweet talked Granny into packing a picnic basket for them and they set off to a meadow which was close to the town line.

Sure it was a bit on the chilly side, but although Emma would never admit it, it was nice to be out in the open and alone together. She had loved living in New York, but being one with nature was appealing as well. Especially when Killian decided she was dessert. It was kind of nice rolling about in each other's arms without the danger of a teenager walking in on them and no current evil in sight.

Even though the sun seemed to be hiding behind a cloud it was still a perfect day. At least it was until they began the trip home. It was such a cliché. She was sure she had filled up on gas yesterday, but here she was staring at the fuel gauge and it was telling her that she hadn't.

Of course Killian had no idea that running out of gas was what guys told girls so they could make out with them in the middle of nowhere and use it as an excuse to bring them back after curfew. Claim that body heat was the only way they could survive until someone found them. Knowing her luck, if Killian ever tried to use that excuse, her Father would fill her car up with gas himself every day.

"I'm so sorry Killian." Emma apologised for the umpteenth time as they walked back to town. "I was sure I put gas in the car last night."

"I don't mind the walk." Truth be told, he preferred to walk. Not that Emma was a bad driver, it was just he preferred wide open spaces. After all, he had spent most of his life at sea. He was somewhat confused as to why Emma kept apologising. He reached out to take her hand. "Besides, it means I get to spend more time alone with you. Not even Grumpy can annoy us out here."

She supposed he was right. When he pulled her into his arms and began to dance with her in the middle of the road, she couldn't help but giggle. Her life had never been normal, but this was right out of a romantic comedy. Even when it began to rain, he didn't stop. He only seemed to be aware of Emma.

The honking horn broke them out of their bubble. It had been good while it had lasted. "Hey! Why are you dancing in the rain? Don't you two have your own place you can do that in?" Typical. Grumpy had to be the one to find them. Why couldn't it have been one of the other dwarves?

"My car ran out of gas." Emma rolled her eyes when the dwarf began laughing. "Are you going to give us a lift into town or not?"

"Sure Sister. Hop in." Grumpy was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. "Why didn't you just book a room at Granny's?"

First of all, I didn't run out of gas on purpose." Emma wasn't sure why she was explaining herself as she cuddled up to Killian in the truck, her wet clothes starting to make her feel cold. "Second of all we have our own place so we don't need to book a room at Granny's."

Grumpy seemed to spend the ride back into town thinking over what she had said. Or maybe the fact that Killian kept polishing his hook on the leg of his jeans might have something to do with his silence.

By the time they were back in town all Emma wanted to do was have a hot shower and cuddle up in front of the television with Killian and a cup of hot chocolate. She let David know what had happened and he promised to tow the car back into town later.

Once she was warm and dry and cuddled up to her Pirate, Emma forgot about the humiliation of running out of gas. Of course that was the moment Killian chose to ask why everyone had assumed Emma had run out of gas on purpose.

Rolling her eyes Emma explained. "It's an excuse guys use for getting stuck in the middle of nowhere with girls. Most of them think they'll get lucky if the girl can't go anywhere."

Killian chuckled. "Well you already had me all to yourself. And we were in the middle of nowhere. In fact we were walking home from the middle of nowhere." He looked at how adorably embarrassed his Swan was.

"I didn't do it on purpose and it never worked on me when guys tried it." This was going to be around the entire town by morning if it wasn't already.

"I'm sure it didn't. After all it took two years for you and I to actually make it out on a date." Only an idiot would believe that his Swan needed to purposely run out of gas to be alone with him.

He had a point. She realised suddenly that it didn't matter what the town thought. Killian knew the truth. "That's true. Besides, Henry's staying with Regina so we have the house to ourselves."

"Hold that thought Love." Killian chuckled. "Remember your Father will be dropping your car off."

Emma groaned. "You find a movie to watch, I'll start the popcorn." She was never running out of gas ever again. It caused too many interruptions.

The END


End file.
